stories_of_the_nwr_skrfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon
Gordon the Big Engine is an LNER A0 Class engine who works on the NWR and lives on the Island of Sodor, at Tidmouth. He pulls the Knapford-Vicarstown Express twice every day since 1924, when the service was established. He was a prototype for the LNER A1 and A3 Class, but was put away in storage after testing. He was bought by a desperate Fat Controller in late 1923, and was renumbered 4. History Pre-SOTN Gordon was constructed in late 1922/early 1923 and was a prototype for the LNER A1 and A3 classes. He was a testing engine, and when he was first ran, he was very troubled, and had a lot of problems. One by one, the workmen fixed the problems that he had. When it was done, Gordon ran like a dream. Gordon assumed that he would be put into service, but instead, the designers and workmen teamed up to create the plans for the LNER Pacific Class A1, a design of engine like Gordon, but with all problems fixed. Once complete, Gordon was shut away in storage in the back of a small goods yard. Gordon assumed that he was put there because the men hated him, but in actuality, it was because Gordon was not authorized to be built in the first place. Gresley and the workmen did this in secret so Gresley could fix his designs by using a test subject. Gresley hated himself for putting Gordon away, but it had to be done. He was going to see Gordon and talk to him about it, but when he went to see him before he left the workshop, it turned out he'd already left. Gordon was alone for a very long time, with only animals to keep him company. However, after a few weeks one of the A1 engines found him. This engine's name was technically 4472, but he decided that he liked the name 'Scott' more. Scott found him when he was asked to take a gods train because one of the other engines had failed. Gordon heard him coming ,and let out a hoarse cry for help. Scott went to investigate, and was shocked when he found Gordon in a shed. Gordon told him what had happened to him, and Scott was shocked. He decided he had to get Gordon out of there. He, Gordon, and their crews began devising a plan to get Gordon out of there without anyone noticing. Later that night, Scott snuck in, and retrieved Gordon. He pulled him through the night to a shed near Barrow In Furness. Gordon was only there for 2 days before Scott came back again, this time with a rather rotund man on-board. This man was Sir Topham Hatt I, and needed engines for his developing railway on the Island of Sodor. Gordon was taken away to Sodor, with a large sum of money mysteriously deposited into the LNER's bank account, with a message reading, "LNER A0 is gone." When Gresley saw this, he felt hope that his engine was safe at last. On Sodor, Gordon was repainted blue and red, and given the number 4. And the rest, as they say, is history. Engines of the NWR When Henry fell ill on the night the Flying Kipper was to be taken, the Fat Controller was going to have Gordon take it, but he was taking the Night Express to Vicarstown, so he couldn't pull it. Personality Gordon is a kind engine, who is ready and willing to help out where needed. While he used to be picky and fussy about which jobs he did, he has matured since then, and doesn't complain as much. He is a very jolly engine, and enjoys telling jokes. However, he doesn't like being pranked. He's also very protective of his brother, Flying Scotsman, due to the fact he is one of his only surviving relatives, and he's also protective of the Express, as he feels that it's one of his defining traits as a being. He's also formed a strong relationship with Thomas the Tank Engine, due to all the events that happened between them back when they were both new to the railway. Basis and Technical Details Gordon is based on an LNER Gresley Class A0 Tender Engine, which was a fictional locomotive which in turn was based on an LNER Class A1 Pacific. Both of these engines were 4-6-2 designs, designed by Sir Nigel Gresley. The model used in Stories of the NWR is by the Chairmaster and Carson, and is available on Sodor Workshops here. Appearances TBA Trivia * Gordon's personality in SOTN is designed to more closely resemble his personality in the later RWS books Category:North-Western Railway Engines Category:Characters Category:The Steam Team